deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Battle Royale: The Four CPUs
CPU battle royale Cartoonfan V3.png|Cartoonfan12345 CPU battle royale V3 HDD Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 CPU Battle Royale Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Nep_vs_Noire_vs_Blanc_vs_Vert.png|Lasatar Hyperdimension_Neptunia_CPU_Battle_Royale.png|UTF Sketch-1545758908948.png|EmperorDedede Hyperdimension Neptunia Battle Royale: The Four CPUs is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE. It pits Neptune/Purple Heart, Noire/Black Heart, Blanc/White Heart and Vert/Green Heart to see who is the strongest CPU. Description It's the Hyperdimension Neptunia Battle Royale! The CPUs duke it out to find out the answer to this question: Which of the CPUs is the strongest? Cartoonfan12345= (Author's note: Only Hyperdimension Neptunia Re Birth1 will be used for this version of the battle) Intro (*Insert: Death Battle - Wiz & Boomstick*) Wiz: The world of Gamindustri (yes you heard that right), a land composed of four kingdoms. Each ruled under by the four CPUs, or Console Patron Units. Boomstick: And funnily enough the CPUs started out hating each other to the point where they got into a "console war". Real subtle, writers. Wiz: And today we're here to see who among the four goddesses is the most powerful. Neptune Intro Cartoonfan S4.png|Cartoonfan12345 Boomstick: Neptune, the CPU of Neptunia, Purple Heart. Noire Intro Cartoonfan S4.png|Cartoonfan12345 Wiz: Noire, the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart. Vert Intro Cartoonfan S4.png|Cartoonfan12345 Boomstick: Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, Green Heart. Blanc Intro Cartoonfan S4.png|Cartoonfan12345 Wiz: And Blanc, the CPU of Lowee, White Heart. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Neptune Noire Vert Blanc Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle FIGHT!!! K.O.!!! Conclusion Neptune wins.jpg|If Neptune wins Noire wins.jpg|If Noire wins Vert wins.jpg|If Vert wins Blanc wins.jpg|If Blanc wins Next Time |-|(Empty Slot 1)= Interlude Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Neptune Noire Blanc Vert Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Results Next Time |-|(Empty Slot 2)= Interlude Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Neptune Noire Blanc Vert Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Results Next Time Who are you rooting for? Neptune/Purple Heart Noire/Black Heart Blanc/White Heart Vert/Green Heart Who do you think will win? Neptune/Purple Heart Noire/Black Heart Blanc/White Heart Vert/Green Heart Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"Goddess Only" themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years